


Ignition

by Cthonical (Nellie)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, white girl wasted yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/pseuds/Cthonical
Summary: Victor Nikiforov has never been kissed before. Yuuri makes him surprise himself.





	

Victor Nikiforov knows he’s beautiful. People have said so for years; about his skating, his body, his face. People have said it as they try to press their mouths to his, only for him to smile and twist coyly away.

When he was eighteen, a boy caught the corner of his mouth with his lips, and he’s never cared enough to let anyone get further since.

But.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri murmurs darkly right against his ear, hand splayed strong and warm against the tender parts of Victor’s belly as they lean into the music. In the back of his mind Victor is translating this moment to the ice; Yuuri’s strong form and easy rhythm with both their bodies would be just as beautiful.

He doesn’t say that though. He grins, and trusts Yuuri’s hand to hold him as he kicks up a leg and swoops close to the floor.

Yuuri’s eyes are bright and his cheeks so very flushed when they end up nose to nose again. Victor feels strangely adored, dangerously carefree, and nobody’s mouth has ever made him want to lick his lips and lean in like this ridiculously drunk, lovely Japanese boy’s.

Victor slides his fingers down Yuuri’s wrist into the waiting cradle of his fingers. “We could both use a little air, don’t you think?” he says, barely having to tug before Yuuri is following him. 

He expects Yuuri to be on him before they get more than a few steps from the door, but instead he just keeps stroking his thumb along the back of Victor’s hand where their fingers are linked, stumbling just a little when Victor pulls him around a quiet corner and sets his hands determinedly on Yuuri’s waist. 

His heart beats against his ribs as he closes his eyes, certain of how this will proceed from here… when Yuuri surprises him yet again by stroking his face, his neck, gentle reverence in every touch, and the sensation settles in Victor’s belly like a gift. 

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri says again, softer this time. His thumb brushes Victor’s mouth, nudges the dip of his upper lip.

Victor opens his eyes. People have been telling him he’s beautiful for years, but never quite like this. Like it’s a confession. A secret admission of something powerful and strange. 

Victor balls the feeling up in his chest, and runs with it. “Kiss me.”

Yuuri is leaning up to his mouth in an instant, eager and soft, his fingers clutching the edge of Victor’s jaw to tilt his face more easily against his. Yuuri’s breath tastes like cheap champagne when he parts his lips and shivers a little before pulling away, tongue pink and wet and making Victor want more, all of it, now. 

“Yuuri?” A voice calls from somewhere down the hall. “Hey, are you okay?”

And Victor lets him go, fingers pressed to his trembling lower lip.


End file.
